Snow and sand goggles and their variations have been around for many years. There are many kinds of goggles used by skiers, snowboarders, motocross, and ATV riders to help their vision remain clear while they are in the process of their activities. Goggles have continued to evolve including new aesthetic and functional features. The standard goggle consists of a frame and a secured lens which is permanently attached to the frame. Recently, there have been some goggles developed which enable the user to replace the viewing lens. The current replaceable lens technology can be burdensome and difficult to manipulate, especially with a gloved hand while in the field, and typically requires the user to remove the glove and/or leave the field to change the lens. Additionally, the basic framework around the typical ski goggle creates a seal around the face but also results in a decreased peripheral viewing ability.